malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Houseboat
Houseboat is the first episode of season 3 and the 42nd episode overall in Malcolm in the Middle. It was directed by Todd Holland and written by Bob Stevens. It aired on November, 11, 2001. Plot Malcolm's family and the Kenarbans vacation together on a houseboat, while Reese and Stevie hang out with girls who like to take off their bras. Malcolm soon becomes annoyed with spending time with Hal and leaves him on a buoy. Meanwhile, Francis' friend, Eric drops out of the military academy to take on a logging job in Alaska and Francis gets himself emancipated so he can join him, incurring Lois' wrath because she was against him leaving school from the start. Summary Hal and Lois are hot as the boys run in the house to their room with garbage bags. After opening the bags, the cool air filters through. Malcolm remarks that Stevie's family has air conditioning and the boys leave to get more. At a sporting store, Malcolm is talking to a girl he just met, describing his vacation to an island and his hobby as a cliff-diver. Malcolm explains to the audience that they are actually sharing a houseboat with Stevie's family on a man-made lake by a power plant. Lois warns Dewey not to touch the display of a basketball hoop. He promises her that he'll behave himself as she orders him to remain with her at all times. Lois tells Hal to get out of the changing room to see his bathing suit. Hal complains that the swim trunks she picked out for him are too baggy. Lois states that baggy is good and it is the less surface area she has to shave. Hal wants to buy a speedo, but she refuses. She tells him that always pops out of those exposing his privates. Hal argues that kind of incident only happened one time. Lois orders him to get the swim shorts at once. Hal complains and mentions that he likes the speedos. She further maintains her stance and reminds him that they're going to be in close quarters with the conservative Kenarbans. If Lois allows Hal to get the speedo, it would traumatize them enough to stop inviting the Wilkersons to any of their gatherings. He tries to convince her to let her show him the speedo. Before Lois could see them, she sees the basketball hoop display falling over. She realizes that it's Dewey who disobeyed her orders to not touch it and leaves to retrieve him. Reese asks a store employee to let him see a spear gun that's on display, and allows him to touch it. Hal comes out of the dressing room wearing his speedo, walks over to a lady thinking it’s Lois, and slaps her on the rear end, he runs back to the dressing room, but realizes he has gotten locked out. He calls to Malcolm for help, but Malcolm pretends not to know him in order to keep impressing the girl he was with, he asks her if she wants to pick out a surfboard. Hal is stopped by the store manager and an officer, he tries to explain the situation and calls out to Malcolm, but he is escorted out of the store, taken to be arrested. Meanwhile, Reese plays with the spear gun, impaling a display mannequin. At Marlin Academy, Francis' cadet friend, Eric, is frantically packing up his stuff from their dorm room. Francis is horrified because they were supposed to practice military drills on Spangler's orders, and that he will be in huge trouble. Eric tells Francis that he isn't afraid of Spangler anymore, he uses a crowbar to pry open a secret stash of pornographic movies and nude magazines. Francis tries to convince him he cannot just leave, Eric says that he can because he recently turned eighteen and as a legal adult he can make his own decisions, his first leaving Marlin Academy without graduating. Eric says that he's going to find work in Alaska. He explains that it's crazy up there, making $45 an hour on oil rigs and logging camps without the requirement of a high school diploma. Francis asks more about the salary, Eric tells him room and board is included. His plan is to work a number of years and then have all the money he'll need for life. He gives him a tape of nude girls to remember him by. At the Wilkerson house, Lois berates Malcolm for Hal on him almost becoming a registered sex offender just because he wanted to impress the girl he was with. Lois points out that their father only gets one vacation a year and situations caused by Malcolm have always started them, Lois orders him to apologize to his father while she answers the phone. Hal lifts a large, rectangular wooden box in the master bedroom, refusing to talk to Malcolm and tells Reese to close the door in his face. Soon Lois is arguing with Francis on the phone, he implores his mother about the salary being larger than her's and Hal's jobs. But she refuses and orders him to graduate from Marlin Academy. Francis tells her it isn't worth the tuition they're paying and they know he's flunking anyway, Lois not knowing this before knows now. Lois stays strong and orders him to stay in school until he graduates and that's all there is to it, she warns him if he flunks out, he'll be stuck for another year. Francis gets so upset that Lois refuses to accept the fact that he will be making more money than her. Francis angrily slams the phone's receiver down and the phone falls off the wall and onto his foot. In pain, he stumbles against a trophy cabinet, breaking it and falling to the ground. Then, the trophy cabinet falls on him. The Wilkerson family goes on vacation with the Kenarbans, Malcolm describing his situation with his father to Stevie. Both families arrive at the houseboat Abe has named "The King Of The Seas". Dewey panics when he learns there's no TV on the houseboat. Hal points to a small fishing motorboat and tells him that is their TV. Malcolm begs for Hal to talk to him, Hal decides to tell him: he has a Cavanaugh fishing rod, he explains to Malcolm that last year, he was reading a magazine, it contained a picture of a father and son fishing and he commented on how he would want to try fishing. Hal kept thinking about the picture and has decided to put a little money away to plan a father/son fishing trip. Malcolm fells better when his father seems to have forgiven him for the department store incident, Reese and Stevie are staring at something. Some cute cheerleaders come by in bikinis on a speedboat that they stole from their spirit camp, and that they're going to smoke some cigarettes. One of the girls tells them they have not seen any boys in the past 6 weeks, and she comments they look great, another one of the girls unties her bikini top. As they leave, the girls invite Malcolm, Reese and Stevie to come play with them. The boys quickly get to the motorboat to follow the cheerleaders, just when Hal is all ready to take Malcolm fishing to catch everyone's dinner. Before Hal leaves, he tells Reese not to be jealous, that it's a one-time thing with Malcolm. Reese taunts Malcolm how he cannot go with Reese and Stevie to the girl's cheer-leading spirit camp, Malcolm points out it's too bad because he and their father are taking the only boat. While Malcolm and Hal are bored out of their minds fishing in the dingy (and not catching anything), Malcolm assumes Reese and Stevie are just as bored as him. However, Reese and Stevie have fashioned a raft made from inner tubes and other pool floats to paddle their way to the girls' cheer-leading camp. The next day, Dewey sees a rope swing over the water, and decides to jump into the water while on it, but gets too scared too let go of the rope and hangs there for the rest of the day. Lois, Kitty, and Abe are playing Scrabble on the houseboat, Kitty and Abe's tensions towards each other are beginning to show. Meanwhile at Marlin Academy, Francis is laying in his bed covered in bandages, Commandant Spangler is unsympathetic of the huge gash in Francis's leg and gives him a hammer so that he can get started fixing the trophy case because Francis that he damaged school property and that he must be the one to repair it, he tells him to consider it a lesson of building character. Francis explains that he did not damage anything, that it was negligence that the phone was improperly built into the wall and fins this punishment unfair. Spangler tells him he decides what's fair, he thinks about if he was too harsh, then stands by his decision and orders Francis to fix the trophy case by the end of the week. Francis loses his patience and decides he's done with Marlin Academy. Back at the lake, Lois tells him to let go of the rope as he has gotten sunburned. Dewey refuses to do so as he is afraid of falling into the water. Finally, Lois has to throw rocks at Dewey to get him to let go of the rope. That night on the houseboat, Hal is telling about him and his son catching a large fish in the lake. Dewey is bruised and sunburned, Lois not telling Hal about what happened. Malcolm is miserable about how bored he was being stuck out in the lake for hours. Reese and Stevie can't stop smiling, when Malcolm asks the reason why, Reese responds with how he likes the potatoes they're eating and high fives with Stevie. Malcolm learns that they went to the cheer-leading camp and asks them what it was like. Reese describes it as one hundred fat guys falling down and knocking over old ladies, multiply it by ten and you're not even close. Stevie describes his experience trading his life for anybody's, he pulls out a bikini top he got from one of the girls at the camp. Malcolm does not believe them and says it belongs to their mom. Reese takes the bikini top and smells it to prove it was not from Lois. Abe Kenarban comments on how dinner was delicious and leaves to go into the other room. Kitty apologizes to Hal and Lois about how mopey her husband was. Lois encourages her to talk to Abe, Kitty agrees with Lois and goes into the other room to talk things over. Hal reminds Malcolm to get some sleep because they get up very early tomorrow morning. Stevie wishes Malcolm a good night's sleep while he and Reese make a second trip to the cheer-leader's camp. Abe and Kitty Kenarban end up arguing in their room about how he hates everything about the vacation and how it would not make a difference if he had said anything sooner. He would be sitting in suite in Hawaii if it weren't for Kitty. Kitty tells him the Wilkersons can't afford Hawaii. Abe says the Wilkersons cannot hear them, despite the houseboat's walls being thin. Abe further states that even if they could be heard they would understand how they feel about the awful vacation, Lois asks Hal to turn on the radio. In the morning, Hal and Malcolm get their fishing gear ready for another day of fishing. As Malcolm leaves the houseboat to get to the fishing boat, Reese and Stevie return from the camp, Reese shines a flashlight on his neck revealing that he got a kiss. Malcolm is starting to grow annoyed with spending time with Hal. Francis is in the office of a corrupt lawyer and he explains that he never wanted to come to this, but there is so much torment he could take. The lawyer tells him that he doesn't need to convince him because this is the kind of injustice the state of Alabama is designed to address. Francis is given some legal documents and by faking his parents' signatures on them he gets himself emancipated, allowing him to withdraw from school himself. He thanks the lawyer for his help. As Francis is leaving, the lawyer answers a call pretending to be his secretary and of which horrifies him. The next day, Lois saddles Reese with caring for Dewey, so Reese and Stevie ditch him on a buoy while they paddle back to the cheer-leading camp. Malcolm spends another boring day sitting in a dingy with Hal not catching any fish. Finally, he catches a fish, and he and his father start the bonding process. At that moment the cutie girls speed by again, and Malcolm finds bikini tops and Reese's shirt floating in the water. He can't stand it anymore, he revs up the boat's engine causing Hal to fall overboard and takes the dingy to go after the girls. Hal tells Malcolm he's going to be in serious trouble, but he doesn't care anymore. Malcolm passes by the buoy Dewey was left on by Reese and Stevie. Meanwhile back at the houseboat, Lois encourages Kitty to talk to her husband when he continues to pout. They start another fighting match behind thin walls, and when Lois hears things turn violent, she busts in... only to seriously regret walking in on the Kenarbans having sex. Humiliated, she washes her hands and collects her family to go back home. Returning home, Malcolm and Reese are cleaning the kitchen oven. He explains that after Lois found out about them and Stevie having a little fun with the cheerleaders and abandoning Hal and Dewey on the buoy. Therefore, she has punished Reese and Malcolm by having them doing household chores for the past three weeks. Knowing his relationship with his father will never be the same, Malcolm thinks it was worth it because he can't stop smiling (Malcolm got a chance to have fun with the cute cheerleaders). Meanwhile, Hal decides to reach out to Dewey and plans a little father/son ventriloquism, which both seem to enjoy. Lois is going through the mail while they were gone. She becomes furious when she learns that Francis quit school and is going to Alaska with Eric. Hal reminds Lois that he needs their permission to leave school. She points out that Francis doesn't need to get their permission because he got himself legally emancipated by forging their signatures. Lois shows the family the document proving her point. Everyone in the family are now shocked by this. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *Daniel von Bargen as Commandant Spangler *Gary Anthony Williams as Abe *Merrin Dungey as Kitty *Craig Lamar Traylor as Stevie *Eric Nenninger as Eric *Arjay Smith as Finley Cameos *Scott Adsit as Attorney *Brooke Anne Smith as Tracey *Shannon Woodward as Tammy *Matthew Morgan Scott as Sales Guy *Whitney Laux as Girl *Stella Bach as Saleswoman *Lawrence A. Mandley as Security Guard(credited as Lawrence C. Mandley) Quotes :Lois:the phone with Francis Absolutely not, Francis. :Francis: You're not listening, I could make $45. That more than what you or dad make. :Lois: You are going to graduate from high school. :Francis: Why spend the tuition? It's at total waste of money and we both know I'm failing. :is quiet for a moment. :Francis: Ok, now we both know. ---- :Lois:[Reading a document from the mail, regarding from an Alabama lawyer] Oh my god. :Hal: 'What is it? :'Lois: 'It's Francis. He quit school. He's on his way to Alaska. :'Hal: That's impossible, he just can't take himself out of school. He needs our permission. :Lois: No, he doesn't. [shows a legal document involving Francis' emancipation.] He got himself legally emancipated. ---- :Francis: '[''At a lawyer's office in Alabama.] You know I didn't want it to come to this, but there is so much a person can be pushed. :'Lawyer: '''You don't have to persuade me. This is the kind of injustice the Alabama legal system was designed to address. [''Hands Francis a legal document.] Sign here. :[Francis signs his own name on the document.] :'Lawyer: '''And we'll need your parents' signatures at the bottom. :the lawyer not looking, Francis forges his parents' signatures and hands the document back to the lawyer. :'Lawyer: 'Great! I'm a notary as well as a lawyer so I can have this extradicted. :'Francis: '[''Shakes the lawyer's hand.] Great. :[The phone rings and the lawyer answers it] :'Lawyer '(in falsetto voice): '''Hello... Well he's with a client right now, can he call you back?" Trivia *Francis quits military school in this episode, getting himself legally emancipated. This action ends up earning the wrath of Lois whom was against him leaving school from the start. *Last appearance of Kitty Kenarban, before leaving in the episode Goodbye Kitty. She briefly returns in Kitty's Back. *Eric Hanson turned 18 years old in this episode. *Reese's shirt and the bikini tops of the cheerleaders was seen floating in the water while Hal and Malcolm caught their fish. This implies that they were nearby, engaged in a sexual debauchery that may have been the closest Reese has ever gotten to losing his virginity. *Malcolm and Reese's voices become fully deep starting with this episode Errors *Shortly before Malcolm catches the fish, as he is talking to Hal, a powerboat passes from left to right in the distance behind Hal. There is a quick camera shot back to Malcolm for a line, and when the camera returns to Hal, the same boat is closer and heading from right to left. Gallery Fmu-m301 69 MITMVC.jpg Tammymalcolm.jpg The three girls.jpg Malcolm-shannon-500x330.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Francis Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm Category:Episodes without Craig